


post!Bram Wedding drabble

by sorryglee (whatisthistrash)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistrash/pseuds/sorryglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's home for the holidays and she catches up with Brittany while she's back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post!Bram Wedding drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and only just found it while I was going through my documents. It's not really edited so read at your own risk.

They’re sitting on Brittany’s bed watching Gossip Girl and _not_ watching Sweet Valley High because Brittany is dating _Sam._ But whatever, Santana is working on being okay with it because she told Brittany that it was okay and it is okay. At least that's what she's telling herself.

After the big reveal of Gossip Girl’s true identity—and really? They couldn’t come up with someone more feasible than Poet Boy?—Brittany turns towards Santana with a solemn look on her face.

“I really thought the world was going to end so Coach Beiste got Mayan-ordained so that she could marry me and Sam.”

Santana’s caught off guard. Brittany’s phrasing confuses her, so at first she believes that Coach Beiste wanted to marry both Brittany and Sam.

Santana narrows her eyes and tries to puzzle it out. Hesitantly, she asks, “Youmarried Sam?”

“We didn’t actually get married. Coach Bieste lied to us and never really got ordained.” Brittany is nervous. She can see that Santana’s waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place. She’s terrified of what will happen when Santana realizes that Brittany’s given her a puzzle with a picture she never wanted to see.

It seems that Santana’s finally got it figured out because she instantly recoils off the bed.

“ _You married Sam?!_ ” Santana’s eyes are wild and she begins pacing the room.

Brittany bites her lip and watches Santana pace from the end of her bed. Santana has scared Brittany many times before. Like the time that she thought Santana would never figure out she was in love with Brittany. Or the time when Santana wouldn’t let Brittany touch her at the lockers because she chose Artie over Santana for the short run but Santana didn’t understand that. But right now, in this moment, Brittany is terrified of Santana.

“I thought the world was going to end.”

“So you _married_ Sam?” The world was going to end and Brittany wanted to end it with _Sam_.

“Well technically I didn’t marry Sam.”

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. They’re both on the verge of tears as Santana paces the room. She stops in front of the bed and lets out a shrill noise from her throat.

“You _married_ Sam when you thought _the world was going to end_.”

 “Yes, but we didn’t actually get married,” Brittany tries to reason. She has never seen Santana this angry before.

Santana grits out, “You thought the world was going to end and you wanted to spend your last days with _Sam_.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ Santana’s anger drains out of her body. Brittany has completely destroyed Santana and that’s all Brittany has to say.

“But you weren’t there,” Brittany lets out quietly.

“I would’ve—You could’ve—“ Santana stops and lets out a whimper. She stares at Brittany, distraught. Brittany should’ve known that Santana would’ve done anything to be with Brittany if the world was going to end.

Tears are freely falling down Santana’s cheek as she weakly lets out in a tone of disbelief, “You didn’t want to end the world with me.”

Santana walks as fast as she can out of Brittany’s room and out of her house because there’s nothing left back there for her anymore.

 


End file.
